And He Gave An Olive Branch
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: It had been too long, just when he thinks he's out a series of circumstances pulls him back into his habit. Vi-sion doesn't want to fall further, but when handed the opportunity to literally make the one he loves his, can he really sink further and force his love. With three futures in his hands, can love truly prevail? "I love you so much...that's why it hurts even greater"


**A/N; Hello Everyone, its been too long. Anyway this story is part of I Won't Bring You Flowers Anymore plot line. It will have one more chapter, just one. I also make stories to be a one shot but they end up longer. So anyway please enjoy and leave a review! **

**These characters are not mine, except for Vi-sion I own him and his siblings. Everyone else belongs to Kaze to no Ki Uta.**

And He Gave an Olive Branch or No Good Deed

In the library, Vi-sion was sitting at one and only in the tables of the section he was in, his fingers clicking on the keyboard keys with professional speed and accuracy,

"There finished" he sigh contently, blue eyes looked over his work, "Two months of work finally finished" he smiled, he had just finished typing his essay for his creative writing, a handwritten script each student created of a selected genre. Each student was given a genre and were allowed to pick their own characters and write a story on it. In all Vi-sions paper was five pages long, two pages over the minimum.

"And save!" pressing the button he saved his work to his file,

"So this is where you've been" the blue haired male perked up, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Meiser" the upper gave a small look of surprise, though remained calm as he stood behind the blue haired teen.

"I'm surprised anyone comes to this part of the library" Karl began, it was true the upper part of the library was barely used by any students as most of the books were old, mostly from the schools beginning before the school was abandoned. Now it was just a storage area at most for old books, supplies, broken computers, and some dust.

"It's a nice place if you want quiet and privacy" Vision answered taking his glasses from his face, while he didn't need them, they were a humble accessory for when he studied, "So tell Meiser, what brings you by. I doubt you came to find me just to chat"

"Why is that so odd to you?" he asked

"Oh, you haven't spoken to me in quite some time" his blued eyes looked at his sleeping screen seeing the look of the older boy which was calm, if only for short seconds.

"It hasn't been that long…"

"You're a terrible liar", he cut the other off, "Not since last semester, you and everyone else seemed to have disappeared" he corrected the other male, "I'm not blind, it's in my name" he smirked

"So tell me, what is it you want?" Karl was quiet for a minute, returning to his posture he said,

"I was actually hoping to ask you for a favor" his ears perked at the word, 'favor', something was needed of him, it was almost worth a good laugh.

"A favor, of me?"

"Yes, there's a student that needs tutoring" he began,

"And you want me to tutor them" he giggled cutely,

"You are one of the top students here" turning on his chair the boy stood on his knees facing the older boy as he leaned upwards he stare at him face to face,

"Is that so?"

"I figure with your grades, the student might benefit from your knowledge"

"Flattery is like the sweetest candy to many" he cooed, "But many make the mistake of accepting it with open hands"

"I don't understand?"

"There's another motive to this, I'm rather offended you would think so poorly of my intelligence" he smiled seeing nervousness showing in the the upperclassman's features.

"Oh don't look so worried I'm only teasing, Meiser" he chuckled patting the other on the shoulder, carefully leaning back he sat on the table, folding his lithe leg over the other, "So tell me more about this tutoring you wish me to do"

Karl cleared his throat rather wary of the other student, "It's a rather unique case, the student standardized testing is coming up and the school wants all its students prepared for them"

"And you have been known to help students improve their grades" he added

"Yes, though it was mostly favors to teachers" he hummed looking at his nails,

"This is from a higher level than the teachers" he paused, "Superintendent Aryon Rosemarine" of course, if there's one thing he prided himself on was the academic excellence of the private school, it's history of high test scores.

"Let me guess Rosemarine wants me to help some underachieving students so their scores won't bring the schools precious averages down" he sighed with disinterest, "So who's the lucky student in need of an extra push?" and again that nervousness, the fidgety look that showed Karl's true pacifistic nature and lack of a few backbones in his spine.

Opening his mouth he spoke the name of the student which he wanted the other to tutor, for moments it was silent, one minute passed, then another, then another,

"Vi-sion…?" his lips slowly curled into a smile, the laughter escaping in small spouts before escalating higher until it became almost manic.

"Oh what a good laugh!" he laughed more, "You know I never knew you were one for jokes, always so stern, yet sympathetic" he giggled again

"Please, this is a serious matter" Karl said with a serious look, "I know this is a strange request, but it is something needed"

"Oh so it is. There's a good number of tutors in this school, why doesn't he get one of them?" he hummed, switching legs, "I'm sure there are lots of people who would fall and beg for a chance to tutor such a student" Karl frowned a bit at the boys attitude, "I'm sure you wouldn't even mind wanting one on one time with them" Karl blushed, his eyes widened at the others statement again sending the boy into a laughing fit

"But all joking aside, I'll have to decline your little favor" he shrugged folding his hands lightly to rest on his knees, "I have no interest or want in this train wreck, anyway thank you for the visit"

"I see, though I have to say I'm not looking forward to telling Rosemarine about this, he'll no doubt be upset" blue eyes stared at the boy,

'Still…' Vi-sion sighed, "I hate such pathetic looks"

"Huh?"

"I would rather not have the superintendent over my head, he might whip me with that ruler he's so found off" again he gave a light giggle

"So do I have your word, you'll definitely help?"

"I'll think it over" he said to reinsure the other, "Though I'm not making any promises"

"Thank you" he thanked the other, and with that he left, leaving Vi-sion again alone. Leaning back blue eyes looked up towards the high ceiling, the old chandelier hovering over as him, sunlight trickling down as dust particles danced down and floated about.

'Such a bad liar' if there's one thing Karl Meiser was known for besides his passivity was being a bad liar, his honest nature prevented him from telling the best of lies. For one thing, Rosmarine, while loyal to Laconblade, one thing many would or would not know is the dislike the educator had for this particular student. If anything this was no more than a cover-up of a cover-up, how scandalous would it be if they found out how this student had gotten such good grades with minimal work, but then did so poorly on a standardized test that a middle schooler could probably pass. Yes, there was only one person honestly concerned that would go through all the trouble for such a person,

'You just keep pulling me in, don't you?'

In his living room, Vi-sion laid on his couch, his feet held upwards as he carefully applied polish to his toe nails, gliding the brush over leaving his blue polish. It was days like this he wished his sister was here and not off visiting their older brother overseas. He missed having someone to talk to and understood his feelings.

Wiggling his toes he admired his work, "Now for the left one" the sound of the doorbell caught his attention, after a moment it dinged again letting whoever know someone was there.

"Coming!" he called placing his polish back, he carefully stood not wanting to smudge the polish, he maneuvered to the door. Taking the handle he turned it,

"Hello?" blue eyes met brown as the boy saw who was waiting outside his door,

"Oh um, good evening Vi-sion" came the polite voice of its owner, "Sorry to disturb you so late"

"Serge" the name sounded so foreign on his tongue, "Um, would you like to come in?" it was courtesy, just courtesy that he allowed the boy in, just because they weren't talking doesn't mean they couldn't be civil.

"Yes, thank you" walking past the other, blue eyes followed the other as they enter, closing the door carefully and after a moment Vi-sion joined Serge in the living room.

"Sorry for coming here so late" he apologized again

"It's fine…" Vi-sion said trying not to sound surprised or anxious to see the other.

"You look well" he said with a honest smile, "It's been awhile since I've been in your house" true he invited the Serge and his friends over many a time, whether it be to study or even just hang out, only Serge seemed to take his invitation. Oh how many times had they sat at the table, doing homework, laughing, glances given, and yet…they were so far away now.

"So what brings you by, Battour" taking a seat on the sofa chair, Serge on the couch, "I have to say I'm surprised you still know where I live" whether it was a joke or him being serious Serge couldn't tell.

"Did you talk to Karl a couple of days ago?" so it was that, Vi-sion had to control himself from laughing, of course that's why the boy decided to grace him with his presence.

"Maybe" was his reply, "Have you come to ask me the same? I told Meiser I would think about and I'm still thinking about" he said taking the nailpolish from the table and twisting off the cap.

"So I see, it's just it's been two days" he began, "The testing is only a little over a month away"

"Not to press, but there's only so much time and it's a really important test…"

"Yes, yes as so many have told me" he exhaled. "Tell me if you're so worried, why not teach the blond yourself"

"It's not that simple, Gilbert needs a special kind of help" he explained, while he was happy to help the other with anything, he tended to make their sessions 'distracting' with touching and advances, "I know we're not on the best terms, but I was hoping you would consider tutoring him?" he didn't know why, but everytime he saw those soft, doe like, brown eyes his wall would be breached by warmth and remorse.

He kept telling himself he was done, done with pawning, fawning, and bending every which way for the pianist who stole his heart from the first glance. After that day on the roof where they parted for the last time, he hadn't spoken, let alone seen the other since February, it was September. Now here he was sitting on his couch, pleading with him to tutor his boyfriend. What did he think was going to happen during test time, get one of his many contributors to take the test like they did his homework. Though after getting together it was rumored he no longer had 'extra' help with his homework.

"If I was, and I'm not saying I am, why exactly come to me?" he questioned, "I'm sure any of your friends would have studied with the golden haired boy, I certainly wasn't your first option" he added

"Actually in all truth it was Gilbert's idea?" Vi-sion nearly did a double take, believing her heard wrong "I know I was shocked too, but he had asked that you tutor him"

Vi-sion gave a light snort, "I'm sure"

"I know you two aren't on good terms…"

"No I believe I hate him" he corrected

"Right…but I really want Gilbert to do well on the test" his voice was somber, "Please Vi-sion, could you please, please help tutor him" again with those eyes, so warm and honest, so pitiful it was almost bitterly sickening being on the receiving end of those brown eyes, those brown orbs he had fantasized so many nights, wanting nothing more for his eyes to be staring into his.

'I need to stop' it was then a thought popped into his head and while it seemed in bad taste, he wanted to test it.

"Alright then" brown eyes stared at the other, "I'll tutor him" those eyes filled with glee and smile framed his news, before he knew it Vi-sion found himself in a bone gripping hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" he said happily hugging the other, though Vi-sion seemed surprised, by the sudden action trying not to relax, but couldn't help releasing a sigh having the other so close to him.

"S-Sorry!" Serge stammered seeing what he had done, "I was just…"

"Its fine…" he exhaled running his hands through his hair

"I can't wait to tell Gilbert the good news!"

"Not so fast" brown eyes stared back at the blue eyes boy, "There's still some stipulations before you go off celebrating"

"Stipulations?" he blinked in confusion

"Just some conditions" he smirked

"Like what?" he asked

"Well for one, I will pick the times and places to meet"

"That's reasonable"

"Two, Cocteau must listen to me, no smart comments, snarky remarks, sarcasm, or questioning me"

Serge nodded, that might be hard

"Third, I give a three strike rule to anyone I tutor" he added, "If he violates or pulls any of his antics I will quite being his tutor on the spot" he warned with a stern look in his eyes

"I give you my word, Gilbert will be on his best behavior!" it was a Serge promise that was a guarantee. Even if Vi-sion had his suspicions he would put them aside for a moment, even if it was Gilbert Cocteau.

"So it's settled, I'll tutor Cocteau and make him at least satisfactory for the testing" he stated,

"Thank you again"

"Just make sure he comes to our sessions and prepared to learn hard!" he stated with a serious look in his eyes, "Don't be fooled I take my studying seriously"

"I understand, thank you" Serge nodded happy he had gotten Vi-sion to tutor his boyfriend

"Our first session will be tomorrow at 4'00!"

"I'll make sure he gets there!" he exclaimed wholeheartedly, Vi-sion only sighed

'Such an idiot'

The next day, after his final class Vi-sion had reserved a room to use for his tutoring his session. Looking at the clock it was ten minutes after four. The door opened up and so it began,

"Good evening Vi-sion" Serge greeted as he and Gilbert entered into the classroom

"Your late" Vi-sion folded his arms as he stared at the two boys, while Serge looked apologetic, Gilbert seemed like he could care less.

"I'll let it slide this one time, take your seats and we can begin" the two took their seats and prepared for the lesson, taking some papers out he placed them on the desk.

"Now then this is a list of all the subjects that will be covered on the test" he explained, "While there is no specific order the test goes, this will cover the main subjects including math, science, history, and English, okay" Serge gave an attentive nod, while Gilbert only shrugged

"Right then, let's begin with English" walking to the chalkboard he took the chalk, tapping and scribbling on the board, "If you keep in mind the basic principles of the English language and remember the basic principles of writing this part should be a breeze"

"Now let's start with something easy, nouns!" he exclaimed, "A noun are words that act as the name of a specific thing or set of things, such as living creatures, objects, places, actions, qualities, states of existence, or ideas" he explained

"For example, the two boys sit at the table" he wrote the sentence as an example, "Remember the words describe a specific person, place, or thing"

"There are many different types of nouns, all used in a variety of sentence…" he paused noticing something out of the corner of his eyes, "Am I boring you Mr. Cocteau?" he stared at the blond, who stared outside, before slowly peering over to meet Vi-sion's, those sapphire blue and his emerald green.

"What did I just say, Cocteau?" the blond was silent before replying, "You asked me was I paying attention"

"Before that?" he stressed only to receive a shrug and a look of disinterest

"Why you…"

"Gilbert behave yourself" Serge whispered scolding the other, "Please continue Vi-sion"

"Alright then…as I was saying…" after an hour and a half the tutoring session ended, while Serge was attentive, Gilbert seemed always distracted staring off distantly or doing something other than listening.

"Alright that's all for today, please review the material for our next session" after demising the two he began gathering his books, listening as they left, but not really paying much mind. His eyes glanced out of curiosity, his gaze catching a tender moment between the two moments. Seeing that moment, the softness between the two those bitter feelings he tried to bury deep inside him send to try and bubble from bondage.

With a sigh he grabbed his papers, shutting off the lights and closing the door, he prepared to make his way home, alone.

The next few days, Vi-sion would classify as,

"Sub-standard" staring at the papers from the tutoring sessions he frowned as he read the answers and the red marks of incorrectness that seemed to decorate the white sheets. With a sigh he placed the sheets with the rest on his desk,

"This is mind numbing…" it had been three weeks, three very long weeks of tutoring the one called Gilbert, in those three weeks the male seemed to make no improvement, he doubted he was even making an effort, "These marks are atrocious" he groaned massaging his temples feeling a migraine coming on.

No matter what subject the blond made minimal effort, even in the basic subjects he showed little interest in passing.

"I swear he's doing this on purpose" he peered at the papers, but he guessed it wasn't a total loss, "I guess he is improving, if only minimally" he only had to get him up to an average, not in the high tens or into an Ivy League, just enough to keep him from repeating.

"Great…" he sighed, "I need a drink" hopefully they still had some coffee in the cafeteria. Moving from his desk he made his way out of the classroom, walking down the hall the school was relatively empty during this time and mostly everyone was probably in the library studying for the big test, not wanting to feel the wrath of the superintendent. His tutoring sessions wouldn't be starting for a good thirty minutes, Serge would be late having piano practice, so that means he got to spend a session with just Gilbert, he really needed a drink.

Though something way stronger than coffee…

"Well hello there, why so blue" Vi-sion rolled his

"So funny, like I haven't heard that before" it was a lame joke on his hair color, "Oh it's you…"

"So you remember me, I'm touched" the upperclassman smirked making the other scoff

"Hardly" standing before him was a known bully, Jack Dren, a little rat Vi-sion had the un-pleasure to meet during his first year of school, "Weren't you suspended or something?" if his memory served him right, he had gotten in trouble after a particularly nasty scuffle with an underclassman, him.

"Oh that, after a talk they let me back in, on probation" of course

"Well it was nice catching up…" with a sarcastic smile he turned to walk away

"Now, now what's the rush" he said moving to stand in the others way, "I just wanted to, have a little chat"

"Well excuse me if I wish to decline" he said with an irritated frown, "Move…" he pushed back the other

"Now, now don't be like that. I have a proposition for you"

"Whatever you have, I don't want" he brushed the other off

"Oh really, not if it involves humiliating Gilbert" his feet halted for a moment

"What are you blathering about?" Jack grinned before replying, "What if I said I had some interesting items. Something that could not only ruin a student's reputation, but get them expelled as well" he grinned again, "Then would you be interested…"

"And what, may I ask, is this interesting item?" he watched as the boy pulled out something from his pocket, a small black flash drive showing it the male.

"I saved it to here, video proof of Gilberts 'academics'" he emphasized, "I videotaped it during my times with the little blond" he seemed to boost

"So what's that got to do with me?" Vi-sion questioned

"Since I'm on probation my word isn't exactly golden to the student bored, plus anything to do with Gilbert usually gets stopped and covered up by the superintendent" Vi-sion scowled that was how everything worked, Gilbert and anyone with him was basically untouchable, or at least Gilbert was.

"I figure since you're one of the schools most model students, you could take this and show it to the school board, they would have to listen to you" Vi-sion was rather amused someone like Jack could come up with such a plan

"But didn't you say Rosemarine would intervene"

"Heh, then just don't tell Rosemarine" he replied with a snakingly wicked look, "Think about it if that video leaked out and someone with more push saw it…let's say your big brother" so that was it, his big brother was a known philanthropist in the community, donating much to the arts and education. An avid queen and lover of the 'fine' arts and theatrics. With his years of philanthropy he had become connected with a good number of people in higher office, certainly some who could trump and over shadow a school superintendent, even one from the prestigious Laconblade.

But even though he detested Gilbert for one reason or the other, the thought of asking his brother for a favor of use of his influence played heavily on his mind. While he cared for his brother with love in his heart, he couldn't help pondering the outcomes should he chose to go along with the others plan. While Gilbert would no doubt be humiliated and possibly if not highly expelled, what would happen to Serge? Sure he claimed he was past Gilbert's old habits, but to see them, actually see the other sell himself, he would be heartbroken, fragile, vulnerable...

"I don't think…" he just couldn't take seeing the other like that, even if it was to for that golden haired tart.

"Hey now don't brush it off so quickly" he soundly found the thumb drive placed in his hands by the other, "Just hold onto it and give it some thought" he gave one last smirk leaving the dynamite in Vi-sion's hand, with one press he could obliterate Gilbert…

"With this…" he shook his head quickly, giving himself a few smacks for good measure, "What am I thinking? I don't need this?" with a deep inhale he push the matter aside, he would rather not dirty his hands with filth of another, especially one like Jack Dren. Taking the flash drive he placed it in his pocket, he would destroy it later.

"Now I definitely need some coffee…" and so he began his trip to the cafeteria,

"Yeah, of course I can"

Vi-sion stopped hearing someone or someone's having a conversation and while he never particularly eavesdrops, the voices sounded familiar. Peering into the classroom his suspicions were confirmed when he saw none other than Gilbert with an upperclassman of all people.

"And you're positive you can do this?" he folded his arms in suspicions

"Like I said, I can definitely do it" the upperclassman replied, "By tomorrow I can get you the answer key to the standardized test"

'What?' Vi-sion covered his mouth, out of all the things, he was trying to cheat and get the test scores.

"Now then, all that matters now is my…fee" leaning in closely, he smirked letting his fingers rest under the blonds chin.

'I knew it!' Gilbert hadn't changed one bit he was still up to his tricks and now he was trying to cheat on the test. He had half a mind to go report him, while most the reports on Gilbert's behavior was pushed aside, even Rosemarine wouldn't look away if it meant any blemishes on their school scores and image. But just in case, taking out his phone he took some quick snapshots as evidence, with a smirk he quickly moved off and made it back to his classroom.

"Got you now you little tart" there was poison in his veins, sweet poison that circulated throughout, if the school wouldn't do anything, then he would. With this evidence Gilbert would finally get what he deserved, he was tired of him doing what he willed and never getting punished from it. Turning in papers not his own, having classmates drooling and falling all over him, now Vi-sion wasn't a saint or anything here, a tease there, but he did follow the rules and did his work. To see that blond, silver spoon fed devil with angel wings use any means to get what he wanted and even managing to steal the heart of his beloved light the fuse inside his head. But now with this proof Gilbert would finally get karma and as everyone knows, Karma was a bitch.

At home, Vi-sion was in the living room typing on his computer. He had watched the video the delinquent Jack had given him and true to his word or whatever, he had video proof of him and Gilbert having an intimate moment.

"He is so going down" pressing the pause button he sat the computer to the side, even without the video Vi-sion also had the pictures of Gilbert attempting to buy test answers to one of the biggest test in the school, that was grounds for immediate expulsion. At first he felt bad, conflicted with whether to report the one he loves 'boyfriend', but as he played it out over in his head, the ends seemed justified and as he thought about it more what did he owe Gilbert anyway…

Suddenly there was a knocking, a continuous banging on the door,

"Alright, alright I'm coming" with a slow run he went to the front, opening the door he was met with a familiar sight of brown.

"Another late call" he said seeing Serge at his door, but something seemed off

"We need to talk" not waiting to get the others permission he pushed past entering the others house, now most people wouldn't think of even bumping purposely into Vi-sion, something was definitely wrong.

"You want to tell me while you're bursting into my home, honestly you of all people…"

"Why were you talking to Jack Dren?" he was cut off and off guard

"Come again?"

"Why were you talking to Jack Dren?" he repeated more sternly, "Vi-sion you know what kind of person he is?"

"Oh don't give me that look" he exhaled, "He just bumped into me and wanted to talk. I really didn't pay him much attention"

"Vi-sion" he tensed, "You shouldn't get mixed up with someone like him"

"Why are you so bothered with this?" he questioned rather annoyed by the others comments, "If you think I have any interest with someone like him, you've been spending way too much time with Cocteau" he chuckled a bit.

"That isn't the point" his voice was stern, he had known Serge to raise his voice when defending the greater good, his eyes were so focused and he was upset, "Why did Gilbert get called into the office today!"

"You're asking me?" he blinked, "I'm his tutor not his babysitter"

"I'm serious! Gilbert got pulled in by Rosemarine himself" he explained, "Vi-sion, Jack Dren is accusing Gilbert, he says he had video evidence that could get him expelled!" Vi-sion was silent,

"So he actually did it, can't say I'm not shocked…"

"Vi-sion!" he had been caught, sometimes he wished to learn to keep his mouth shut, well not really, "Do you know something about this?" he demanded

"Well…" he sighed, "I might as well come clean, Jack Dren wanted more than a talk" he began, "He came to me with this plan of his to 'humiliate' Gilbert"

"Humiliate him?" he sounded confused

"Apparently during one of his and Gilberts, exchanges, he had video taped them to together" Serge gave a shocked looked

"Video tape. Like both of them, on film, together" he put the pieces together, "But, what does that have to do with you?", Vi-sion sighed taking a seat on the couch

"Since Mr. Sociable is on probation, his words are about as worthless of a faux coat to a fox, basically his not at all" he hummed, "Since I'm basically such a model student and my brother has some pull with powers over the superintendents head, he figured I would help him in his little plan"

"Why you?" well besides the obvious he didn't like Gilbert,

"He thinks with my brothers connections Rosmarine and whoever won't be able to keep Cocteau's chestnuts out of the fire" he explained calmly and casually, "Though I'm rather impressed someone like him had a brain cell to come up with this…"

"Vi-sion do you hear yourself! I can't believe you actually make a deal with someone like Jack Dren!" he frowned obviously upset, no he was angry pure and simple, "How could you do something so horrible!"

"The hell…are you an idiot, like I would dirty my hand with someone like him" he scoffed offended that he would even think something like that, "And how dare you burst into my house and lecture me on doing horrible things!" it was Vi-sion who was mad now pointing his finger at the other, "Unless you've been blind or suffered head trauma that's making you remember all the crap your 'precious' boyfriend has put not only you, me and your friends through!"

"Hell if it wasn't for me, that bastard Jack Dren would have beaten you to a pulp after Gilbert hired him! Or how about the other times he's played a trick, taunted, teased, and talked down to us like dogs! And you're lecturing me!" Serge was silent, he wanted to say something but the look of complete fury in the other's eyes kept his voice in his throat,

"Why am I even arguing this with you, obviously no matter what I say or much he screws you over you're just going to take it"

"Y-you're not even giving Gilbert a chance. All you've done since we've been together is challenge him at every turn. He's really trying to change and…and I don't think its fair you're being so…so…"

"So what?" he narrowed his eyes

"You're…you're acting no better than everyone else who's ever thought the worse of Gilbert"

"Because he's a manipulate, sociopathic, annoying, backstabbing, little bitch!" he yelled, a hard sound reverberated throughout the house, blue eyes widened feeling the sudden sting on his cheek,

"You…" it was silent in the room, brown eyes began to slowly relish the gravity of what he had done,

"Vi-Vision…I…" he had hit the other male, slapped him across the face, he could see a red mark beginning to form contrasting against the tanned kissed skin.

"I think you should go…" his voice was low, more masculine than his usual speech which surprised the other still in shock at what he had done.

"I…I'm sorry…it was…I was…"

"Just go!Now!" Serge become silent knowing the other wanted to be alone, he wouldn't argue anymore walking past the other he left without another word. He didn't know how long he had been standing there or when he slowly kneeled his hand cradling his cheek, his fingers running over the heated mark he knew was forming on his face.

'You'll slap me for speaking the truth…' love was fickle, especially the love he refused, the love he wanted to leave, vanish from his heart from the traitor that he once had a chance to call friend and for a while dream that they were lovers. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, he felt cheated. To work so hard, to give everything he could to the one he loved and making his feelings known, only to have them ignored, passed for the feelings of someone else.

When he first thought about the two together, he didn't know how to feel. Angry, bitter, jealous, hurt, jaded, rejected, upset, livid, it was a flurry of emotions that bounced against his brain like firecrackers. Then he tried for days to figure out how those two, of all people could possibly end up together, all he ever heard Serge say is that he wanted to be friends with the blond, not…boyfriends. But what hurt him the very most is the fact Serge never once talk to him on his feelings, he just expected him to go along with his little fantasy and welcome Gilbert with open arms.

He refused, adamantly and without hesitation he refused hoping Serge would come to his senses…but that never came.

He moved from the floor to plop on the couch, placing his head on the cushions. Leaning over he pulled his laptop closer pressing the keys he scrolled and entered into his folder where he kept all his music inside. Moving through the selections, finding a song he liked he pressed play, letting the music fill the room. It was an aria from one of his favorite opera's, when he was younger, he always loved when his brother took him to the opera or a play as a family outings. He always made it a habit to get the music from each play and listen to it over and over and out of all the music he listened too, for him opera was his favorite.

A few days after the incident and outburst at his house, Vi-sion was sitting at his desk of the room he had used for tutoring. Looking over the papers, over the past couple of days he had been asked for tutoring to wish he was willing to provide. Looking his over his desk he was going over some practice questions he had handed out. Though it was only a couple of days of tutoring he could see potential and good work ethic from studying,

The sound of the door opening entered his ear, though he didn't turn from his papers

"Vi-sion, you're here" came a familiar voice

"Is there something I can help you with?" his eyes never leaving the papers as he read over the answer and continued to grade them.

"Um, I was actually hoping to speak with you. Um…" his voice was trembling and there was a tense air around him, "I don't know what's happening with Gilbert. The office isn't telling me anything and I'm…" blue eyes peered up to look at the other and was rather taken back by his appearance. He looked disheveled, his eyes seemed dark underneath possibly from insomnia, and he could see his body tremble now and then.

'Don't…'

"I know you might not want to see me…"

'Stay out of it…'

"But I really need someone to talk too"

'Do not do it, you told yourself you wouldn't' then he saw it, those brown eyes

'Damn it' taking his pen he slowly placed it on the table carefully, "Sure, have a seat" he pointed to the chair, he watched student move to sit at one of the front desk across from his.

"You look, troubled" was a nice way of putting it,

"It's just" he paused, "with everything that's happening with Gilbert and…'Dren', I've been worried of what might happen. I'm afraid…what if Gilbert gets expelled, or falls back into his habits, or, or…" his voice seemed to go for miles and his speech became mixed

"Serge calm down…" Vi-sion said trying to calm the other, "Just take a deep breath"

"But…"

"A deep breath, for petes sake if you keep doing this you'll lose your head" with a deep breath, then another, and another, Serge seemed to have calmed himself, for the moment.

"I'm sorry, it's just" he swallowed, "I'm so worried, with all this mess, I haven't heard anything and just waiting" Vi-sion contemplated what to say, just because he felt jilted didn't mean he was going to let his friend be disheartened.

"Why not talk to Coct…I mean your boyfriend" the last part he had to force a bit

"I tried, though I don't want to worry him more than he has too" he sighed, "He's trying so hard to change, but everyone wants to chain him to his past. Why can't they see him the way I do? See the goodness in him?"

"Hm, you're asking me? I was under the impression I think like everyone else"

"About that, listen I'm…I want to apologize for what I said" he said with a small frown, "I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just with all this accusing against Gilbert and these meetings with the superintendent, I just don't know" his voice was trembling and sounded weak and fragile.

"I don't know what to say, though I've seen the worst charges disappear" Vi-sion said his voice calm, "Who knows this will probably just blow over and be a forgotten memory"

"But what if it doesn't" apparently the answer didn't make Serge feel any better, there was a short moment of silence as the two sat in the classroom, "If that doesn't happen…" brown eyes looked up to stare at the head of blue at the desk, those blue sapphires staring at the papers.

"Vi-sion" hearing his name called the boys looked up finding those tired brown ones and felt his heart almost shatter at the sight, "Serge maybe you should go to the nurse, you need to lie down" he received a couple of shakes of his head

"I'm fine really" he replied, "Hey…you said your older brother…he had some connections…" Vi-sion had an inkling where this was going, it left a heavy weight on his stomach.

"Serge I…"

"I know it's almost too much ask and I have no right to ask you, but…maybe if you talk to him, maybe he could do something, to help him" he sounded desperate.

'This is bad…' yes his brother had connection, a noted queen and prodigy of his profession, capturing the hearts of those with his beauty and charm. But the way the other was asking him, it didn't seem right, it wasn't right.

"I..don…'

"Please, I…I", he lowered his letting his brown curls fall over his eyes, letting the room become silent again, after a moment he finally spoke again, "I'll do anything, just please...help"

Vi-sion sat there, staring, just staring at the other who had yet to raise his head, he looked so defeated.

'You would do all this for him?' it seemed like the world or whatever force was handing him a duel of opportunities. On one hand he had the means' the video and the pictures, to literally end Gilbert and get his 'revenge' in a sense, to make him taste humiliation. Then in the other he had Serge literally begging him, offering himself as a sacrifice to him, even though it was for Gilbert. Even if he didn't support the idiot upperclassman's plan, there was still the option of having Serge at his whim to do whatever he wanted.

But could he be sure...

"Anything huh..." he played with the word as he saw the other still seated and utterly weakened. Standing up from the desk he walked forward to the other, taking his fingers he lifted his face to meet his. For a moment he just stared at him,

"To sacrifice this just for him, it truly is idiotic"

To Be Continued...


End file.
